D
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 34. Synopsis Byron, the Gym Leader of Canalave City, explains the misunderstanding he had between himself and the trio. Missy is glad that Professor Rowan and her father are all right, but is told the truth that Diamond and Pearl aren't her real bodyguards. Chapter Plot Missy, Diamond and Pearl are in shock to see Mr. Berlitz and Professor Rowan captured. Diamond and Pearl realize these must be the people that they bumped into at Jubilife City, and swapped the bodyguard papers with their reward papers. Pearl is overwhelmed, knowing that someone may say they aren't missy's real bodyguards. However, he reminisces himself that missy's father is more important right now. Missy blames Byron to have kidnapped them, and Ponyta immediately defeats the two Bronzong. Byron is surprised that she won quickly like this, and realizes that Mr. Berlitz is missy's father. In addition, he sees his Pokémon carrying missy's scarf, which has the Gym Badges pinned to it. He also realizes that missy actually defeated his son, Roark, and has just sparked a conflict with some powerful trainers. Missy takes a shovel, and attempts to open the cage by force. Byron tries to stop her, since forcing the cage to open may have undesirable effects, and are still studying what could happen. Missy states those are strange words from a man who took her father. Byron raises his hands, and remembers his son even specifically said that he needed to be calm while investigating, and sees Roark will scold him again. Thus, Byron becomes still, and explains he is missy's ally, seeing she is daughter of Mr. Berlitz. Byron shows his Mine Badge, showing he is the Gym Leader of Canalave City, Byron. Byron admits this misunderstanding could've been cleared if he had seen missy's Gym Badges, and looks at his Pokémon, who trips over the scarf. Byron explains this Pokémon, Shieldon, won't bond with him, even if he lets him out of the Poké Ball for a lot of time. Byron places the Mine Badge on missy's scarf. Missy asks Byron why did he, as the Gym Leader, capture Professor Rowan and Mr. Berlitz. Byron wants to explain from the start: six months ago, the mysterious group of people appeared in the city. He wanted to investigate the matter, and called upon his son, Oreburgh City's Gym Leader Roark, who has a sharp mind. The grunts eventually left without making trouble. However, one day, as he was walking around the city, he heard a man interrogating Mr. Berlitz. The latter paid the grunt, who exclaimed the money will be used to construct the Galactic Bomb. He thought Mr. Berlitz should be proud to have taken part in building a new world. Mr. Berlitz demanded to know where his daughter was. Just then, Byron took a turn and faced the grunt, demanding to know who the grunt was. The grunt refused to speak, so Byron swore to fight him for his crimes. Professor Rowan came, too, and was surprised to see the commotion. The grunt flew off with his Staraptor, and threw a cube that trapped Mr. Berlitz and Professor Rowan. Since then, Byron tried to find a way to open the cage. Byron hasn't found a way to open it yet, and while they can see each other, Byron admits they can't hear each other's voices. Missy explains she did hear her father's voice. Byron, Diamond and Pearl start hearing a muffled voice, which makes Byron believe the cage's power decreases over time. Missy can barely hear her father, who is glad to see his daughter alive and well. Mr. Berlitz admits he nearly fainted when he heard missy was captured, and since the enemy got rid of the bodyguards, he believes she must've been treated horribly. Missy is confused, since none of that actually happened. In fact, the two bodyguards protected her well, and they had a safe journey so far, and even trained her well. Mr. Berlitz and Professor Rowan look at each other, confused by this story, and ask who are the boys standing behind missy. Diamond and Pearl feel bad, and the latter exclaims they aren't her real bodyguards. Missy mutters "Eh?" as Pearl tells they were just being kids, and they saw that missy's real bodyguards disappeared in a flash of light at Veilstone City. Diamond and Pearl ask of missy to understand them, too, since they started off the journey because of a misunderstanding, and have taken a vow to protect missy for the rest of the journey. Missy gasps, and states while she is happy that Professor Rowan and her father are all right, she is still under shock, as Diamond and Pearl kept the truth away from her. She calls them liars, and runs off, ignoring them. Debuts Item *Mine Badge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 34 chapters